


Into Unknowns

by j_gabrielle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force Soulmates, The Force Awakens Kink Meme, short fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They sleep like two mirrored apostrophes, limbs intertwined, sharing space and air like second nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Unknowns

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt on the kink meme that asked for Rey/Luke Force Soulmates
> 
> http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=77626#cmt77626

  
They begin sharing a bed about three days in. Rey sleeps with her hair undone and Luke sleeps facing her, good hand tangled in her tresses. They sleep like two mirrored apostrophes, limbs intertwined, sharing space and air like second nature.  
  
They touch. Constantly. It feels like jumping feet first into the inevitable. They are hardly apart, and when they are, it is like an invisible pull back into each other's orbit.   
  
When they spar, it is like dancing with a partner who knows all the corresponding steps without ever being taught the moves. Luke and Rey. And it is glorious. In all his years and all his travels, never has he ever found someone who can meet him this way.   
  
Rey has only one moment of thought that this was too fast and too deep a connection for someone who has had no one up till the point where a BB-8 entered her life. Somewhere in her, there should be a scream of 'RUN'. But it is only a moment. And that fades and disappears into the ether of thought when Luke smiles at her.  
  
Luke is hyper concious about his metal hand. It is always a shade too cold on Rey's skin, but she doesn't mind. It is the hand that she reaches out to more often than not.  
  
Two weeks in, Rey kisses Luke. Chaste, closed lips but it burns all the same. They are in bed and it there is a coastal storm battering at the hatches. She is outlined in the flickering firelight, warm and golden. Luke reaches out, hesitant. As if to ask wordlessly, 'are you sure?', 'I am old and I am broken and this may not be the life you want'.  
  
Rey smiles, closing her eyes as she leans into another kiss.


End file.
